nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Reign of Fire
Reign of Fire 'is a map by Greedyselfish. It is the sequel to School of Doom and features the playable characters from that map. It takes place in an abandoned medieval area with 4 separate locations. In 2017, a remastered version of Reign of Fire was included in ''Call of Duty: Undead Warfare ''as part of the Redemption DLC. It also makes an appearance in ''Lego Call of Duty: Zombies ''as part of DLC G and ''Call of Duty: Zombies as part of the "Greedyselfish" era. Setting The map is set to take place in an abandoned part of England where ruins of old medieval castles and villages are located. The Fort, Village, Castle, and Temple are four separate areas in the map. '''Story Legend has it that a mythical dragon-like being that once lived thousands of years ago was cast away by a hero using a mythical stone. Many groups of scientists and archaeologists were sent to the ruins of an old medieval land in Stonehaven, Aberdeenshire, Scotland to find the stone. However, all of the groups went missing and all rescue teams that were sent to find them went missing as well. After escaping the school using a teleporter, the four main characters (Skylar, Dave, Zack, and Robert) are sent a few months into the near-future to Scotland. They find themselves on a small boat in the middle of a foggy lake. Suddenly, Zombies come out from the water and attempt to attack the group. After fighting off some of the Zombies with the little ammo they had left, the crew is saved by a mysterious man and lets them on his boat. He takes them to shore and drops them off in an old fort telling them that they must "complete the quest." They try to ask them what they're supposed to do and who he was. But the mysterious man vanishes, beginning the map. Layout The Fort The players start off in an abandoned stone fort, spawned in 4 separate rooms side by side in the middle of the fort. At the beginning the Quick Revive machine appears here. A Gewehr 43 is located on one of the walls and costs 500 pts. There is also a Double-Barreled Shotgun worth 500 pts. as well. A giant wooden gate must be opened in order to head to the next area. It needs to be opened by activating 6 levers on top of 6 separate towers in the fort. Village The village contains seven paths connected by a water fountain in the middle with small buildings around it. One path leads to The Temple, another to The Fort, and another to The Castle. The remaining four are blocked by barricades where the zombies go through. However, on later rounds, the zombies will rise from the floors of some of the abandoned buildings. There are a few buildings players can go into. Fast Melee Dew and PhD Flopper start off here. A MP5 worth 1000 pts. and a M21 sniper rifle worth 1250 pts. also appears here. Temple This part doesn't have as much as the other areas of the map, but is certainly the most important. There is a large stairway on a giant stone hill. Up top is the ruins of an abandoned and destroyed temple. In the middle is a place where the Pack-A-Punch Machine can be constructed. Yes, you have to go around and find parts of the machine and rebuild it. Don't be lazy. Speed Cola is here as well. A W1200 worth 1200 pts., a AR-15 worth 1200 pts., and Spikemores are available here. Castle Inside the castle, the first room is a lobby like area with two staircases going to a balcony. Their is a buyable door for 1000 pts. that leads to a circular room filled with coffins. The door leads to a 4-way hallway with a barrier, a door blocked by wooden planks, and the entrance to the throne room. The throne room contains Juggernog and a new sword weapon, the Claymore. Weapons Unlike School of Doom, which recycled weapons from past Call of Duty ''games, several new weapons are featured while featuring some of Greedy's personal favorite ''Call of Duty weapons. Starter *Beretta 96 Brigadier *Knife *4 Frag Grenades Wall *Gewehr 43 *Double Barreled *MP5 *M21 *W1200 *AR-15 *Claymore (Sword) Box Weapons Pistols *Desert Eagle *PP2000 *Raging Bull *MR-443 Grach Shotguns *Benelli M3 *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *KSG SMGs *Mini Uzi *P90 *MP7A1 Assault Rifles *AK-47 *Famas *M4A1 *HK416 *Tar 21 *Remington R5 Sniper Rifles *Barret M82 *Steyr Scout *Intervention LMGs *Negev NG7 *M60 Launchers *RPG-7 *M72 LAW Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Spikemores Other *Grim Reaper (Deflation & Armageddon only) *M2 Flamethrower (Easter Egg only) Gallery Top2.jpg|Original image. Trivia *Originally, there was going to be a major easter egg included in the map that involved a dragon being awakened and the players receiving Pack-A-Punched M2 Flamethrowers as an award, along with all the perks introduced up to that point. It was scrapped due to lack of ideas. **However, the remastered version featured in ''Call of Duty: Undead Warfare'''' ''and ''Call of Duty: Zombies ''features a very similar easter egg called "Kingdom Adventure". *This map is later referenced in the Soul of the Machine storyline map Guilin Peaks. In one of the hidden radio logs, Dr. Van Lucker briefly mentions having possession of a "powerful stone" many years prior to the events of both this map and the entire Soul of the Machine saga. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Call of Duty: Undead Warfare Zombies Maps